


That Girl...

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Jim is a jealous ass over something he doesn’t know anything about. Not how this was supposed to go, but it had a mind of its own.





	That Girl...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr

“If she’s operations, why is she in Command Gold? That is literally my whole point.”

“Jim, why does she bother you so much? Is it because her mother is an Admiral and she can do whatever she wants and she won’t get in trouble? Or is it because she is the ONLY girl here who hasn’t been swept off her feet by your bullshit?”

“I’m just saying that it makes no sense.”

“Sure you are, Jim. Incoming.”

“Captain. Doctor. Might I be able to have a word with you in private?”

“Yeah. Sure, Commander (Y/L/N).”

“Captain Kirk, Sir. Your head of security has routinely failed his physicals as well as his retests from command. Although Doctor McCoy has been maintaining that he is overall healthy, Admiralty has decided that for now, he is to be removed from the Enterprise. That leaves you without a head and Admiral Archer has reassigned me for the time being. I wanted to personally be the one to inform you and give you the option to decline his reassignment. I know you don’t like me, Sir.”

“Jim, I think it is for the best that…”

“I was operating under the impression that Chekov was my COS?”

“Jim, he was being stretched too thin so I granted the role to Mr. Mason for the time being.”

“Commander (Y/L/N), Welcome aboard. Bones, we will talk later.”

“That girl is infuriating!”

“What did she do this time?”

“Nothing… you like her don’t you?”

“She is very competent, always on time for medical checks, and I think you like her too.”

“No. I. Don’t.”

You had been on board the USS Enterprise for three months. You had revamped the emergency protocols, gone on several away missions, and you hadn’t lost a single member of your team. You would have thought the Captain would have warmed up to you by now, but he seemed to loathe you even more.

Dr. McCoy had become friends with you fairly quickly. It seemed you were one of the few officers he didn’t have to fight with all the time. You expressed your concerns about Jim to Bones and he assured you that Jim was a dumbass.

“Darlin, you could be perfect and he would still dislike you. He is kinda dumb. He complains that you are command gold, despite being security, he complains that your mother is an admiral. honestly, I wouldn’t worry about it, he is being petty.”

“My mother may be an admiral, but he introduces her own crew members as ‘the daughters she never had’. I am command gold because I completed both command and security track courses while in the academy. I also did medical for fun. I am sorry any of this bothers the Captain.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I owe you an apology Commander. I had no idea. I thought you were being handed opportunities because of your mother, but I think I might get more because of my father than you get from your mother. I must admit that I was jealous. I am deeply sorry and would like the chance to start over.”

“Of course, Captain. I understand. Apology accepted.”


End file.
